Je l'aime à mort
by Melodie74
Summary: Trop court.


**Auteur **: Mélodie

**Disclamer : **Tout est à moi, rien n'est à eux… C'est beau de rêver hein ? Bon, ok, ce serait plutôt, rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux.

**Genre : **SongFic**, **Romance, mais n'importe qui peut lire.

**Résumé **: Trop court pour en faire un.

**Spoiler : **Entre la saison 5 et 6. House est à Mayfield. Donc plus de spoiler.

**P.S : **C'est ma première fic sur House, c'est la première fic que je poste sur ce site, même si ça fait plusieurs années que je viens lire vos fics. Alors si vous pouviez être indulgents, mais honnête quand même, que je sache si je peux continuer à essayer d'écrire sur cette série, ou si je vais me cacher…

A oui, le style est un peu brouillon, mais c'est fait pour, j'ai essayé de faire passer le manque de vicodine et du reste avec ce style.

Les parties soulignées sont de tous petits changements dans les paroles, pour que ça colle mieux à la série.

**Bonne Lecture.**

**JE L'AIME A MORT**

Enfermé dans sa cellule grise depuis maintenant 1 mois, le manque ainsi que les délires s'étaient atténués pour House. Mais il se surprenait souvent à penser que les derniers délires qu'il avait faits lui manquaient. Il ne l'avouerait jamais évidemment, surtout pas à elle, l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait la voir ou non. Elle lui en avait parlé, mais comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait ses ressentis, ses émotions, la conclusion fut inévitable. Mais la fin de délires voulait aussi dire la fin des visites coquines de Cuddy dans sa cellule, et ça lui manquait terriblement, elle lui manquait.

House ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de la moindre parcelle de peau de cette femme, de leur première rencontre 20 ans plus tôt, jusqu'aux derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

_Un jour j'l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite que_

_Qu'on allait devoir faire ces jeux absurdes_

_Bijoux, bisous et Tralala_

_Mots doux et coups bas_

_Insultes, coups, etcetera_

House ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était dans un asile, alors autant avoir l'attitude d'un fou non ? Oui, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, alors qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux étudiants, il avait tout de suite su qu'il la voulait, enfin, il voulait son corps. Les émotions, les sentiments, déjà à la fac, il les avait perdus.

Et puis elle avait ouvert la bouche. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le rembarrer, malgré la réputation qui le précédait déjà. Comme tout gentleman qui se respecte, il avait répliqué immédiatement. Leur relation était née, en à peine cinq minutes. Mais ils ignoraient que 20 ans plus tard, cette même relation perdurerait, et les pousserait toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce fameux délire, et cette annonce publique datant de quelques semaines.

_Nan, Pas les miens mais les siens oui_

_Son enfant deviendra aussi le mien ensuite_

_Enfin c'est le juge qui insistera j'imagine_

_Imagine-moi, télé sous le bras, et mes jeans sales et puis tout ça_

Tout était de sa faute à elle. Si elle n'était pas apparue comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la vie de Cuddy, ils auraient continués, comme avant. Mais l'arrivée du sac à crottes avait tout changé. Cuddy arrivait fatiguée à l'hôpital, avait moins de patience, moins de temps pour le supporter. Et ça, ça lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Les émotions, il les ressentait seulement quand c'était sa patronne qui les lui provoquait.

Et il aimait ça. Il se sentait vivant dans ces cas là. Oui, depuis son accident, le départ de Stacy, il s'était accroché à elle, à cette relation ambiguë qui leur correspondait si bien. Elle était à la fois tout pour lui et… Tout pour lui en fait.

_Je l'aime à mort mais pour la vie_

_On se dira oui, à la vie à la mort_

_Et même en changeant la vie_

_Même en sachant qu'on a tord_

_On ne changera pas la vie_

_Donc comme tout le monde j'vais en souffrir jusqu'à la mort_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été moins con, s'il avait fait l'effort d'écouter ses émotions, et s'il n'avait pas été obnubilé par le corps de la doyenne, ils auraient pu être heureux, et du moins, quelque chose de ressemblant au bonheur. Mais non, à force d'enterrer toujours plus profond ses sentiments, il avait été incapable de les ressortir à temps. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur quand Lucas lui avait demandé s'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Il l'avait vu la draguer, et avait subitement eu du mal à respirer. Puis il avait repris sa pelle et avait réenterrer le tout au plus profond de lui-même. De toute façon, le détective n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait bien trop de classe pour lui céder n'est ce pas ?

_Te quiero_

_J'voudrai être son ombre, mais je la déteste_

_Te quiero_

_Même au bout du monde, et bien qu'elle y reste_

_Te quiero_

_Oui je l'aimais tellement, je l'aime encore_

_Te quiero_

_Je n'aurai pas le choix non, jusqu'à la mort_

_Te quiero (jusqu'à la mort)._

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu un enfant ? Ils étaient bien juste tous les deux non ? Apparemment non, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr pour ce désir d'enfant, et pour être capable d'avoir des rêves, des envies, alors que lui, ses seules envies se résumaient à son pote Jack Daniels et sa vicodine. Non, pas la vicodine, plus maintenant. Il fallait qu'il bannisse ce mot de son vocabulaire.

Il la détestait autant qu'il se détestait. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si proches, et maintenant, avec Rachel en plus, l'équation avait changé. Elle n'était plus rien. Il devait la chasser de son esprit elle, sa vie, sa fille, cet hôpital. Mais qu'en serait-il quand il sortirait ? Quand il retournerait travailler ?

_Un jour je la reverrai je le saurai tout de suite._

_Que ce sera reparti pour un tour de piste._

Oui, il le savait pertinemment. Il avait beau se dire qu'il la détestait, il savait très bien qu'à l'instant où ils se retrouveraient, tout recommencerait. Oserait-il, malgré Rachel, avouer à sa patronne qu'elle était plus qu'une paire de sein pour lui ? Vivre avec elle serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

_Un môme de plus un nouveau juge_

_Et puis leurs odeurs de pisse,_

_Ca deviendra juste une fois de plus répétitif_

En y réfléchissant, non, il serait incapable de vivre avec des enfants, d'être père. Cuddy avait voulu un enfant, très bien pour elle. Mais quand elle avait pris Rachel dans ses bras, elle avait aussi, par ce geste, définitivement mis une croix sur une possible histoire avec son diagnosticien.

Quand il sortirait de cet asile, il retournerait à sa vie. La même que depuis 20 ans. Harcèlement pour Cuddy, alcool pour lui. Et peu importe qu'elle soit fatiguée, il avait besoin de ça pour tenir. Enlever sa vicodine, pourquoi pas, mais pas sa relation avec Cuddy en même temps. Il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi s'il perdait son amitié, ou cette relation en même temps que l'espoir d'être avec elle.

_Le moral bas en haut d'un pont, d'une falaise ou d'un building_

_J'aurai l'air d'un con quand je sauterai dans le vide._

_Je l'aime à mort, je l'aime à mort._

House se redressa au son d'une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure. Un gardien, ou infirmier selon les points de vue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle était venue. Elle avait eu cure de son interdiction de venir. Ce qui résumait leur relation d'ailleurs. Depuis 20 ans, oui voulait dire non, et inversement. Il se leva difficilement. Sans sa drogue, la douleur à sa jambe était insupportable. Mais plus vite il marcherait, plus vite il rejoindrait la salle des visites, plus vite il la verrait.

_Je l'aime à mort mais pour la vie_

_On se dira oui, à la vie à la mort_

_Et même en changeant la vie_

_Même en sachant qu'on a tord_

_On ne changera pas la vie_

_Donc comme tout le monde j'vais en souffrir jusqu'à la mort_

_Te quiero_

_J'voudrai être son ombre, mais je la déteste_

_Te quiero_

_Même au bout du monde, et bien qu'elle y reste_

_Te quiero_

_Oui je l'aimais tellement, je l'aime encore_

_Te quiero_

_Je n'aurai pas le choix non, jusqu'à la mort_

_Te quiero (jusqu'à la mort)._

En fait, peut être qu'un jour, il serait capable de supporter le sac à crottes.

FIN

Petite review s'il vous plait...


End file.
